community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
City College
History Season One In the 2009 Fall semester, representatives from City College arrive at Greendale to participate in Intercollegiate Debate Championship. Ropati Eneki,' Professor Mogadishu', and their star debater, Jeremy Simmons represent the school. They competed against Greendale's team of Jeff Winger, Annie Edison, and their coach, Professor Whitman. Although City College won the first half of the competition, Greendale's team rebounded in the second half and managed to gain a significant lead. Despite a last ditch gambit by Jeremy Simmons, Greendale secured the victory after a quick thinking rebuttal from Annie Edison. Later in the year, Troy and Abed kidnapped City Colleges team mascot, a goat, in order to join a fraternity at Greendale . Season Two In the 2010 Fall semester, City College was preparing a space simulator program. Stephen Spreck learned Greendale was attempting to premiere their own program to steal City College's thunder. He recruited a mole inside the rival college to help sabotage their plans. He had Greendale's space simulator van towed away right before it was to make its debut at a press conference. Spreck personally went to the Greendale campus to taunt Dean Pelton about his predicament. However, thanks to the efforts of the study group, Spreck's plan was ruined and the simulator was able to make its way back to Greendale in time . At the end of the school year, it's revealed that the Dean Spreck sponsored the paintball war at Greendale, so the students would end up destroying up their school. Since the prize money Spreck put up was real, he enlisted the services of a gun-for-hire known as "The Black Rider" to prevent any Greendale student from winning it. When The Black Rider himself ends up getting eliminated, Spreck initiates the second part of his plan. He personally leads an army of City College Storm Troopers to defeat the remaining students. A final battle with the opposing side sees his plan being thwarted by Pierce Hawthorne. He emerged the sole victor and tells Spreck to give the prize money to Greendale . Season Three Dean Spreck is shown inside his office at City College hatching another plot against Greendale. Unbeknownst to him, Ben Chang is watching him from the air ducts . Season Four During the 2012 Fall semester, Dean Spreck and Ben Chang formed an alliance to take down Greendale. As part of the plan Chang pretended to have memory loss which was dubbed "Changnesia" . He managed to fool psychologist Dr. Ken Kedan who had Chang returned to Greendale under a new persona known as "Kevin" . Once Chang managed to win over Dean Pelton and the study group he used a cell phone Spreck gave him to contact the Dean and initiate the next phase of their plan . The first step involved trying to get the study group expelled but Chang's initial attempt failed . Chang then came across an opportunity to do serious damage to Greendale by convincing Dean Pelton to let him mail the school's lease renewal. He also planned another surprise in the Library's ventilation system. As he was about to finish up the project he ran in to Abed who invited Chang to join him and the gang over at Yogurtsburgh. Chang had a change of heart when Abed let him know they considered him a member of the study group. He accepted Abed's invite, mailed the lease and called Dean Spreck to let him know he was no longer going to help him. Spreck was furious but decided to move on to his next scheme to bring down Greendale which involved blueprints for a giant mechanical spider Season Six At the end of the 2015 Spring semester at Greendale, City College again tried to ruin the school by sponsoring an underground paintball tournament. They arranged this in conjunction with an inside man, Greendale's Deputy custodian Lapari. The Save Greendale Committee managed to expose the conspiracy and brought an end to their plans . The Faces of City College Dean spreck.png| 'Dean Spreck' The Dean of City College who is always scheming to bring down Greendale. He appears to have a past history with Dean Pelton. He orchestrated the sabotage of Greendale's space simulator and later lead City College Storm Troopers in a paintball war against the school. First appearance: "Basic Rocket Science" Portrayed by:Jordan Black |link=Dean Spreck Soul patch.jpg| Jeremy Simmons The superstar debater from City College is something of a celebrity among his peers. Although disabled, it hasn't hampered his skill at debate which has made him arrogant and cocky. He meets his match when he goes up against Greendale's debate team of Jeff and Annie. 'First appearance': "Debate 109" Portrayed by: Aaron Himelstein |link=Jeremy Simmons Ropati Eneki.jpg| Ropati Eneki He is Jeremy Simmon's partner on the debate team, although he is never actually seen debating. Less of a partner and more of a flunky, he is content to sit back and have Jeremy take the lead. 'First appearance': "Debate 109" Portrayed by: Jason Rogel Mogadishu.jpg| Professor Mogadishu Jeremy Simmons and Ropati Eneki's debate coach. Just like Eneki, he doesn't say much. He is far less involved in strategy of his team then his Greendale counterpart Professor Whitman and allows Jeremy free reign to implement whatever strategy he deems necessary for victory. First appearance: "Debate 109" Portrayed by: Unknown City College Mascot.jpg| City College Mascot The City College Mascot was kidnapped by Troy and Abed as part of a hazing ritual they were undergoing for the Greendale fraternity ΩΘP (Omega, Theta, Pie). The goat briefly replaced Pierce in the study group after he was kicked out even sitting in his place at the study table. First appearance: "The Art of Discourse" Portrayed by: A goat The black rider.jpg| The Black Rider A literal gun for hire employed by Dean Spreck during the annual 2011 Paintball Assassination game. His job was to eliminate as many Greendale students as possible and prevent them from winning the prize: $100,000. His over confidence and gullibility led to his own elimination by Pierce. First appearance: "A Fistful of Paintballs" Portrayed by: Josh Holloway |link=The Black Rider City College Paintball Troopers.png| City College Storm Troopers An army of City College ringers led by Dean Spreck to destroy Greendale in the 2011 Paintball Assassination game. They were brought in to finish off what "The Black Rider" started and eliminate the remaining students. First appearance: "A Fistful of Paintballs" Portrayed: Various |link=City College Storm Troopers Category:Places Category:Craig Pelton